Past Life
by thirteenthxnobody
Summary: She's just another experiment doomed to fail. Or so he would like to think. Why should he care what happens to her? Is it because of...his mysterious past life?
1. The journey's start

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the game_**

* * *

He sighed silently to himself. _' Second watch,'_ he thought, _' Second watch, third day. When will…when will this journey end?'_

Excluding himself, there was eleven with him. Each having their own powers and abilities.

His hand twitched and he looked at it. What was his power? His ability?

Twelve others. Number 1, or Superior as he is known, was waiting for the group to arrive. He balled his hand into a fist. He needed a reason to exist, Superior said, a reason to live. He didn't have one. Some top secret plan he didn't know too much about except for the fact that he would somehow have a reason to live kept him busy. Day and night. He had been part of this group for only a short while, but was already famous among each of the members. 13 members to be exact. He was lucky number 13.

With blue eyes dulled and a heavy breath he shook a girl sleeping next to him on a tree with his shoulder which she was currently using as a pillow.

She opened hers, also blue. She smiled, a small one barely noticeable. He averted his gaze away from her hypnotizing eyes like he always did. He wasn't suppose involve himself with her. And she, with him. Yet he couldn't help but find himself always staying near her, always smiling with her.

The wind softly blew and the tree's silently swayed. It was time to move. He got up and walked to each members' sleeping bag. In order he moved from two to eleven stopping only briefly to kick the eighth.

The girl watched him still, with a smile on her face.

The boy looked over his shoulder to nod at her. A signal.

She quickly got up brushing herself off. The others following suit.

All twelve, counting the girl, focused their eyes on him.

He opened his mouth beginning to talk.

" Two days…two days since this journey started." he pointed at the girl. " And we'll soon take her to the Superior. Don't dawdle now when it is starting to get important."

The dawn sky havening a mixture of lavender and orange reflected on his skin tone. It was almost time for the sun to come out soon, he realized this and pulled his hood, attached to his cloak over his head.

He slowly walked off leaving the rest of the members to talk amongst themselves for a brief moment.

He came back to the tree where the girl was. Having no clue who the Superior was or what the boy was talking about at all, she smiled.

' _Naïve girl._' he thought. _' She shouldn't be smiling. She should be crying. Crying to what is to come.' _

Her bottom lip slightly quivered. Shyly, she brought her face closer to his. He didn't move. He **should** move.

But that was as far as she went. If you strained your ears enough you could hear quite murmurs coming from the eleven other members.

Two of the newer members, like himself, were talking. One would think that they were together. Twelve and eleven.

" Strange. You would never think he would go against orders and talk with the girl." that came from the groups only female member. Known for having an explosive temper and a cruel nature, but surprisingly calm around the eleventh member. The groups original ninja.

" That just goes to show you how much his old life still lives within him." distinguished by his pink hair yet masculine voice, the eleventh member, the groups own grim reaper.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean…that he is not only the thirteenth member of the Organization, but the hero of light as well."

Number twelve widened her eyes. " You…y-you mean…"

" That is right. He is the hero of light."

As if on cue a giant shadow appeared on the ground.

The boy noticed this and moved away from the girl, white light surrounded his hand. A black key-like weapon emerged.

More spots came. It surrounded him.

' _Oh shit.'_ he thought. He looked around him. Noticed the numbers and jumped back. He grabbed the girl and ran through an opening towards the site where most of the groups members were. He dumped the girl down and looked into her eyes softly. He faintly grinned then turned back to charge at the enemy.

The group didn't move. It would be foolish and idiotic. They wanted to **live**. All eleven simply turned their backs on him and started walking. Continuing on their journey. Fighting was not an option here and they knew it. Number eight, marked by his red hair, green eyes and marks under them, and two circular weapons known as chakrams, offered the girl a hand and picked her up.

She was confused and worried. Confused as to why no one was helping and worried to why if the boy was going to be all right.

" He's…a tough fighter. Don't worry so much."

She nodded.

" He'll make it out alive."

She didn't believe the eight and cried out his name. " Roxas!"

_To _

_Be_

_Continued..._


	2. The new name and mysterious intentions

'_Pit'_

'_Pat'_

The rain thudded softly against the makeshift roof hastily made by the eleven members.

"Sad day…Sad day." A young boy muttered to himself.

" What are you blubbering about eh?" a redhead asked touching his two green lines under his, equally green, eyes.

" I mean it's raining and we don't even get to play out."

" Eh? What are you talking about? We aren't 2 you know."

The dark blonde frowned. " Yeah well, Axel it's fun! Haven't you ever tried it?"

" Eh…it's not my style. Besides I'd probably burn out if I did." pyromaniac stated. He looked beside him to a small girl, slightly younger then him.

She was frowning. Worry obviously present on her face.

" For the hundredth time already! He's going to be fine! Got it memorized?" he tapped his head.

The boy next to the redhead, Axel, whispered to himself.

" What was that Demyx?" Axel asked hearing the whisper.

" Oh, um…nothing."

" Shut up. I was talking to…uh…what's your name?"

" Huh?" the girl blinked. " Oh...my name…it's…it's…"

Axel sighed. " You don't have name do you huh?"

" No…I suppose not." She clutched the bottom of her white dress.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames laughed. " What do you mean by 'suppose'? It's either you got one or don't. I never was too good at names. Hey Marly, I need something from ya'."

The man with pink hair looked up from the circle of friends he was talking with and walked over.

He coolly looked over Demyx, Axel, and the girl. Then he spoke. " Yes Axel?"

The dark color from the storm making her pale skin stand out. She smiled at him. He smiled back faintly, causing her to blush.

" We need a name for her right now. All I can think of is-"

" Don't think about it you." the 11th member cut in. Axel stopped, jaw hanging loose still registering what he had said.

The man leaned closer to the pale blonde girl, studying her. " Hmm…"

From the blonde hair, to the blue eyes, pale skin, petite figure, small hands, and to her delicate figure, his eyes looked at her carefully.

He was unnerving her with his gaze.

He grinned. " Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He straightened himself back up and cleared his throat. " The only thing standing out from her is her ocean blue eyes. Therefore her name is… Naminé."

Axel shrugged. " Way better than what I was gonna say."

" Yeah, I know. That's why I named her."

" Hey, she's not a dog."

" She's no be-"

" Er…Thanks Marluxia!" Axel cut before he could finish that sentence.

The eleventh member nodded and looked at the newly named Naminé, and gave her a small smile.

Naminé smiled back. Before he walked too far from her, Marluxia turned to Naminé and asked, " Hey, do you want to come with me?"  
She looked puzzled but agreed. " Yes! Yes I would."

" W-wait now N-Naminé!" Axel yelled after still getting used to her name. He wasn't to sure of Marluxia's motives. But it was too late. Naminé was already tagging behind him.

Axel was getting slightly unnerved. He wished now that the thirteenth member was here to stop Naminé. Stop her from following the mysterious actions of Marluxia.

Roxas wasn't even on the mind of the blonde though. Completely forgetting him.

_To_

_Be_

_Continued…_


End file.
